


A Helping Hand [Ineffable Wives Gift Exchange 2020]

by CatofApocalypse



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Comic, F/F, Fanart, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Friendship, Gift Exchange, Human AU, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofApocalypse/pseuds/CatofApocalypse
Summary: Eliza, a mute girl, is saved from some bullies by her to-be best friend, Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64
Collections: Ineffable Wives Exchange 2020





	A Helping Hand [Ineffable Wives Gift Exchange 2020]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meinposhbastard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinposhbastard/gifts).



> I wish I could do more for this. I am sorry it is in this sketchy form.  
> I have a vision for how this story goes (based on the prompt I was given) but I can only to the prologue. I hope my giftee likes it.

> **Author's Note:**

> I am not too keen on drawing more of this because I am busy. However, if a writer or artist wants to continue this, feel free to contact me and I will tell you my plot for it, then you can do with it as you please.


End file.
